


Epiphany

by Gabsisdead



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of child neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabsisdead/pseuds/Gabsisdead
Summary: How Tang Yi and Shao Fei got a baby





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if anything looks a bit weird that's why. Also, i know nothing about how adoption works outside my own country, but this is fiction so...  
> I hope you enjoy!

The agreement was for them to meet outside the precinct at the end of the workday so they could have dinner at their favorite restaurant, however after ten minutes past the time Shao Fei was supposed to be there, Tang Yi was getting anxious. He couldn’t wait any longer so he just went in to find out why his husband was taking so long. 

When he got to the bullpen Shao Fei’s desk was empty. 

“Where is Shao Fei?” He asked Zhao Zi who was the closest to him. 

“He's at the hospital–” 

Tang Yi's stomach dropped and before he could hear the rest of the sentence he was already running to the door. 

The drive to the hospital was filled with thoughts of all the horrible things that could’ve happened to Shao Fei and he was panicking. 

Tang Yi entered the facility on a rush and asked where Meng Shao Fei was, running there as soon as he got a direction. However, what he found when he entered the room was completely unexpected. 

His husband was sitting on a chair beside the bed, watching the occupant with the most worried gaze Tang Yi has ever seen on his face. And on the bed was a little baby sleeping. 

Tang Yi got closer cautiously and put his hand on Shao Fei’s shoulder. The latter got startled and looked up, giving a small smile when he saw who was there. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” he asked. 

“I looked for you at the precinct and Zhao Zi said you were at the hospital” Tang Yi then furrowed his brow. “though I must say this isn’t what I was expecting to find.” 

“Oh, I forgot about our plans” Shao Fei said apologetically. “I’m sorry, it’s that something came up.” 

They both looked at the child. Tang Yi would guess she was maybe six months old. She had black messy hair that was pointing at all directions. Her face was sickly pale and she looked underweight. The tubes and the heart monitor looked off-putting being connected to such a tiny body. Tang Yi's heart felt heavy at the sight of the poor baby. 

“And who is this?” Tang Yi asked with a soft sad look on his face. 

“This is Fei Yen” Shao Fei got a heartbroken expression. “We arrested a drug dealer today, at his house, and she was there.” 

The whole story was that the police team had been following the leads to a dangerous drug dealer. It had taken them months of hard work and they had finally found a way to arrest him, so they went to his house with a warrant. They got the dealer, his girlfriend and his accomplices, along with several kilos of drugs and money. However, they also found the little girl at the house, she was alone in a room and by the looks of it she was being neglected. 

“Is she okay?” Tang Yi asked trying to control his anger after hearing the story. 

“Well… She is malnourished and dehydrated, but the doctors are treating her.” Shao Fei sighed “It will take a little time for her to heal, but she will be fine.” 

Shao Fei sounded so sure of it that Tang Yi had no doubt little Fei Yen would be okay in no time. 

“What will happen to her?” Tang Yi wanted to know “Does she have any family?” 

Shao Fei’s face fell. 

“Not that we could find. The others are trying to dig deeper, but by the looks of it she’s going to the system.” Shao Fei looked devasted “I couldn’t leave her here alone, though. She shouldn’t be here alone.” 

They stood there in silence. Tang Yi felt absolute anguish. He remembered how it was being mistreated by his adoptive father and how much he suffered through that time. However, back then he was older than Fei Yen. She is just a baby, how could she take it. His eyes filled with tears. 

Shao Fei saw his husband crying and he knew what was going through his head. The officer took Tang Yi's hand in his and ran his thumb on its back in comfort. He felt a wet trail get down his face. 

A light knock on the door got their attention. A nurse entered the room to check the monitors and deliver a message. 

“Officer Meng, you are needed at the reception desk to sign a few documents.” She told Shao Fei before leaving. 

“Can you stay here with her? I’ll be right back.” he asked. 

“Of course.” Tang Yi gave him a small reassuring smile. 

Shao Fei squeezed his husband’s shoulder slightly and went out the room. 

Tang Yi kept a watchful eye on the baby and just a few minutes later she opened her eyes. Her gaze was tired as she looked around the room. Tang Yi got closer so she could see him, and when she did her eyes watered and her lower lip started trembling. 

“No, sweetheart, don’t cry” He said awkwardly in the softest voice he could muster. 

Her eyes widened and a whiny sound came out of her mouth, so Tang Yi ran his hand lightly through her hair and hummed the first melody that came to mind – it was the one from his mother’s music box. 

Fei Yen's lip stopped quivering after a while and she was now staring at the man with curiosity. Tang Yi couldn’t contain his smile, she was adorable. 

He continued to murmur the song and patted her belly on the rhythm to try to make her fall asleep again, since she still looked tired. The little baby grabbed his index finger and smiled sleepily at Tang Yi and at that moment the man felt his world turn upside down. 

Tang Yi felt his heart burst with so much love and fondness that all air left his lungs and he got breathless. Now he was openly crying and he tried to hold back his sobs in order to not startle the tiny person on the bed. 

The only thing he could think about at that moment was I cannot leave her behind, she can’t be alone anymore, she’s my baby. He was overwhelmed by all these feelings, he felt such a strong connection with the little girl that just the thought of her being in an orphanage or with another, possibly abusive, family made him want to hold her in his arms and never let go. 

Tang Yi was so immersed in thought that he didn’t hear Shao Fei approaching. The officer touched his husband’s arm and brought his attention to him. 

“What’s wrong?” Shao Fei asked upon seeing Tang Yi's red and swollen eyes and his tears falling copiously. 

“Ah Fei…” he started with a weak hoarse voice “I think we should talk.” 

Shao Fei frowned and looked at him questioningly. Tang Yi looked into his eyes and felt speechless. What would he say to Shao Fei? How could he say he felt so close to a child he just met that the mere thought of leaving her was devastating? That was just too much. 

However, Tang Yi was sure of what he needed to do. In all the years they had been together, it was the first time he had ever thought about the possibility of breaking up with Shao Fei. He loved the officer like his life depended on it, but if his husband couldn’t agree with keeping the baby, Tang Yi was willing to do whatever was necessary to make sure she would be safe and have the best life he could give her. 

“Ah Yi, you know you can tell me anything, right?” Shao Fei asked while caressing his cheeks, sensing the other’s distress. 

At Shao Fei’s earnest expression, Tang Yi couldn’t hold back a sob. He hugged his husband and burrowed his face on his neck. 

“Shao Fei” he said against the other man’s skin. “I can’t let her go away to an uncertain place. I can’t just leave her behind. I want to take her home with us, I want to adopt her.” 

He took a deep breath and held Shao Fei’s face between his hands, looking deeply into his eyes. 

“I know what I’m asking is too much” Tang Yi continued. “but if I don’t do that, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I hope you can be by my side, but if not–” 

He couldn’t finish his rambling, for Shao Fei kissed him at that moment. He hugged Tang Yi tightly and ran his hands through the man’s back. 

“I get it” The officer whispered directly into his ear. “All I ask is for you to be sure of it. If you are, we will do this together.” 

Tang Yi was silent for a second, but he already had his answer. There was no doubt in his mind. 

“I’m sure.” 

Shao Fei kissed Tang Yi’s forehead and rested his chin on his head while they both watched little Fei Yen sleep. 

 

\------ 

 

A few months later they got the news that Fei Yen was officially adopted. It had been a hard time of adjustment, social worker's visits and impatiently waiting for the adoption to be accepted. 

Tang Yi and Shao Fei researched every little thing about how to take care of a child, but they were both determined to make it work the best way they could. The first week the little girl was brought home when they got her temporary custody they didn’t sleep, watching her throughout the whole night to make sure she was fine. 

But after those months, when they finally got the word from their lawyer that Fei Yen – or Fifi, how her parents started calling her, courtesy of her uncle Zhao Zi – was now officially their daughter, they couldn’t describe the amount of astonishing emotions inside of them. 

Tang Yi got home that day with the papers, wanting to surprise his husband. He went upstairs to the baby’s room and leaned on the doorframe. He watched as Shao Fei held the girl while telling her the story of when they were lost at the forest, running away from their kidnappers. Fifi was focused on her dad, her eyes never leaving his face. 

It was such a heartwarming sight. Their baby girl was so different from the first time they had seen her. She was looking healthier with her chubby rosy cheeks and her ever smiling face. Funnily enough, her big eyes and sunny smile resembled Shao Fei's and this endeared Tang Yi to no end. Her hair, also like her dad’s, stuck out, but while Shao Fei only had that one cute little lock, Fifi had a head full of hair that just didn’t stay down, no matter what they did. 

Tang Yi had a huge grin on his face. He finally entered the room, hiding the envelope behind his back. He approached the chair Shao Fei was sat and kissed the top of his head, doing the same for his daughter. 

“Ah Yi, you are finally home!” Shao Fei said smiling brightly “Why did you take so long?” 

“I was getting something” Tang Yi handed the envelope to Shao Fei, taking Fifi on his arms. “I think you’re going to like it.” 

“Is that…” Shao Fei murmured in amazement. 

His expression was open and excited while he opened the envelope and took out the papers that confirmed everything they had been wanting for the last months. 

Shao Fei’s eyes filled with happy tears, and he looked at his husband and couldn’t hold back a bubbly laughter. Tang Yi, also with watery eyes, beamed back at him. 

Shao Fei hugged his husband and daughter tightly, then raised his head to give the other man a peck on the lips. 

Fei Yen chose that moment to make annoyed noises at being ignored, pushing their faces apart. They both laughed and each gave her a kiss on her cheeks. 

This was the happiest moment of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah, I named their kid Fifi. The chance was RIGHT THERE, i couldnt resist it.  
> Also, Tang Yi's little epiphany and thoughts were all based on a brazilian actress' story about when she adopted her daughter and i cried watching that video, so i wanted to include the sentiment here.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
